


Let's Play

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayo bermain!" dua kata darimu yang sanggup melenyapkan musim dingin dalam hatiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

"Ayo bermain!"

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer:** Frozen © Walt Disney Pictures. Rise of the Guardians © William Joyce & DreamWorks Animations

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. Saya tidak medapatkan keuntungan material dalam wujud apapun.

 **Summary:** "Ayo bermain!" dua kata darimu yang sanggup melenyapkan musim dingin dalam hatiku.

 **Warning:** OOC (maybe), semi-canon, typo (s).

.

…*…

.

Saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya, aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil dengan wajah tenggelam dalam tumpukan syal. Menyibukkan diri bersama seribu satu buku tua berdebu yang menghuni perpustakaan desa. Berimajinasi jika aku adalah salah seorang putri cantik dalam salah satu kisah dongeng di buku-buku berbau apak itu. Meski pada kenyataannya, aku hanyalah bocah cilik berusia delapan tahun yang membenci musim dingin.

Dan hal pertama yang kau katakan padaku saat itu adalah…

"Hei, ayo bermain!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang tersembunyi di balik buku dan menatapmu. Kau balas menatapku sambil memamerkan senyum lebarmu.

"Siapa kau?" Kebohongan terbesar abad ini. Entah apa yang membuatku mengatakan hal itu.

Pada kenyataannya aku mengenalmu. Sangat mengenalmu. Sesungguhya, aku bahkan menyangsikan jika ada warga desa yang tak tahu tentangmu. Kau seorang anak periang yang terkenal senang membuat onar di desa. Anehnya, tak ada satupun orang yang membencimu. Semua menyukaimu dan tertawa akan kenakalan-kenakalanmu.

Dan aku tak cukup naif untuk berkata jika aku tak mengirikannya.

"Namaku Jackson Overland Frost. Tapi aku lebih senang menyebut diriku sendiri dengan nama Jack Frost. Kuharap kau mau memanggilku dengan nama yang sama." Kau mengulurkan tanganmu yang terbalut sarung tangan padaku dan menariknya kembali saat aku tak menyambutnya. "Jadi, kau mau bermain?" tanyamu lagi.

"Di luar dingin," cetusku. Terdengar lebih sinis daripada yang kurencanakan. Kutenggelamkan kembali wajahku di balik syal dan buku tuaku, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul akibat rasa bersalah.

"Tapi kita akan bersenang-senang!" kau berkeras sambil merebut bukuku dan menutupnya. Berusaha merebut atensiku dari buku tua bertajuk _Putri Salju_ itu. "Semua anak juga sedang bermain di luar."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kaca jendela perpustakaan yang sedikit buram. Kulihat banyak anak-anak bermain di hamparan putih sambil tertawa-tawa riang, saling melempar salju atau membuat sebuah boneka berbentuk seperti angka delapan yang akhirnya akan hancur sia-sia ditabrak oleh anak nakal berpapan luncur. "Tidak. Aku berbeda dengan mereka. Aku benci musim dingin."

Kau mengedipkan matamu. "Mengapa? Bukankah musim dingin amat menyenangkan? Kau bisa melakukan berbagai macam permainan yang tidak bisa dilakukan di musim lainnya."

"Es dan salju. Mereka hanya akan membekukan jari-jariku dan membuatku demam berhari-hari sehingga aku harus berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku membencinya." Kurebut kembali bukuku darimu dan kusesali diriku yang tak sempat menyelipkan kertas kering sebagai penanda halaman saat kau merebutnya. "Lagipula, mengapa kau tak pergi keluar saja dan berhenti menggangguku?"

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu."

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyerah mencari halaman dalam buku tua itu. Aku sadar, aku tak akan pernah bisa membaca dengan tenang selama kau masih ada di dekatku. "Mengapa? Bahkan namaku saja kau tak tahu kan?"

Ah ya, anak periang dan populer sepertimu pasti tak akan mengenal gadis muram sepertiku. Gadis yang bahkan terlalu malu dan takut untuk mencoba menyapa anak-anak seusianya serta lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di sudut perpustakaan kota sambil memandang iri anak-anak lain yang bermain dengan riangnya dari balik jendela berdebu. Kau tak mungkin mengenalku.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Namamu Elsa kan?" Aku terperangah saat mendengarmu menyebutkan namaku dengan senyum kemenangan lebar tersungging. "Tuan Pejaga Perpustakaan yang mengatakannya padaku saat aku bertanya musim panas lalu."

Aku hanya diam saja. Kau menatapku dengan matamu yang berkilauan, seolah memelas agar aku mau ikut keluar denganmu dan menenggelamkan jariku dalam benda beku itu. Entah apa sesungguhnya alasanmu sehingga kau berkeras mengajakku ke sana. Tapi aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah."

"Yes!" Kau melonjak kegirangan. Penjaga perpustakaan menatapmu dengan pandangan garang, kesal karena kau membuat keributan di tempat sakralnya. Kau menggaruk kepalamu yang tak gatal sambil memamerkan cengiran bodoh pada pria paruh baya itu. "Ayo!"

Kubiarkan kau menarik tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan wol dan mengajakku keluar, bergabung dengan banyak anak yang menyambut kedatanganmu dengan riang dan beberapa lemparan bola salju. Segera kusembunyikan tubuhku sendiri di balik tubuhmu dan menggunakannya sebagai perisai. Kurasakan napasku mengeluarkan uap-uap tipis yang mengepul di udara beberapa saat sebelum lenyap. Udara dingin menyerangku, kehangatan perapian di dalam ruang perpustakaan meninggalkanku. Leher belakangku menggigil pelan.

"Hei, Jack!" salah seorang anak laki-laki memanggilnya dengan riang. "Siapa yang dibelakangmu itu?"

"Temanku."

Teman? Aku bertanya dalam hati. Tapi kami baru saling berbicara beberapa saat yang lalu. Apa dalam waktu sesingkat itu seseorang dapat berubah status dari 'bukan siapa-siapa' menjadi 'teman'?

Kurasakan pipiku memerah saat memikirkannya.

"Temanmu?" anak laki-laki itu mengernyitkan alisnya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihatku dengan lebih jelas. "Eh, bukannya dia si cewek pemurung? Buat apa kau mengajaknya bermain?"

Beberapa pasang mata mulai memandang kita, lebih tepatnya memandangku. Tatapan mereka tampak aneh bagiku, lebih tajam daripada tepian kertas yang sering menggores jariku hingga berdarah, lebih dingin dari udara beku yang menggigilkan leherku. Seolah-olah mereka mempertanyakan keberadaanku. Mengapa aku ada di sini? Apa yang kulakukan? Otakku terasa turut membeku saat aku mencoba mencari jawabannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kau balas bertanya. "Memangnya salah kalau aku mengajak Elsa bermain dengan kita?"

"Tapi dia pemurung!" temanmu yang berambut pirang itu memprotes. "Dia hanya bisa membaca dan membaca saja. Pasti sangat membosankan bermain dengannya!"

Ah ya, ternyata ini memang bukan tempatku. Tak seharusnya aku berada di sini. Hamparan salju dan anak-anak sesusiaku yang tertawa gembira adalah dunia yang asing bagiku. Duniaku adalah di sudut ruangan dengan buku-buku tua berdebu dan perapian yang hangat, tempat di mana aku bisa membayangkan diriku bersama mereka tanpa perlu merasa seolah tengah diadili.

"Jangan berbicara buruk tentang Elsa!" kau masih terus berusaha membelaku. Kulihat tanganmu mengepal kuat, siap memukulnya jika dia membalas peringatanmu.

Kusentuh lengannya dengan tanganku yang gemetaran.

"Ku-kurasa… sebaiknya aku masuk saja…" Aku melepaskan peganganku dari mantel bulunya dan berjalan pelan kembali masuk ke perpustakaan. Duniaku.

"Elsa! Elsa!" sempat kudengar suaramu memanggilku, memintaku untuk kembali.

Namun aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Tidak kali ini atau kapan pun.

Aku tahu, salahku memang karena telah mengasingkan diriku sendiri dan tidak berusaha untuk bergaul dengan mereka. Namun… tetap saja… aku tak siap menghadapi mereka sekarang. Melihat tatapan mata yang dalam benakku kuterjemahkan sebagai tatapan mengintimidasi masih membuatku takut.

Badai salju dalam diriku semakin menguat, rasa dinginnya membekukan tubuhku lebih dari saat es membekukannya.

Ah, aku memang benci dingin…

Kurasakan bibirku terbuka sedikit dan tawa sinis yang tak kurencanakan keluar dari sana.

Oh Tuhan, kebohongan macam apa lagi yang harus kubuat pada orang tuaku? Apakah tak cukup aku membohongi mereka dengan mengatakan jika aku pergi bermain setiap hari dan menceritakan jika hariku sangat menyenangkan? Sementara sesungguhnya aku hanya terpengkur di sudut perpustakaan sambil memupuk salah satu dosa tak terampuni dalam hatiku, dosa iri hati.

"Elsa!" tangan bersarung merah itu menangkap kembali tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ayo bermain."

"Tidak," jawaban bernada datar itu kembali menguap dari mulutku. "Aku benci dingin. Udara dingin menyusahkanku. Menggangguku."

"Ayo bermain…"

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak!"

"El—"

"Tidak!" aku berbalik dan memandang matanya yang coklat. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Sudah kukatakan tidak ya tidak! Aku benci dingin! Mengapa kau memaksaku!?"

Kumohon… jangan bawa aku ke dalam pusara badai yang lebih kuat lagi. Jangan memingin-minginiku dengan pertemanan yang indah jika akhirnya kau hanya akan meninggalkanku. Biarkan saja aku sendiri sejak awal. Biarkan saja aku terus berada dalam dunia kecilku yang nyaman dan tak tersentuh orang luar.

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu," kau menjawab sambil kembali menarik tanganku. Kali ini tidak menuju ke kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh, melainkan masuk ke perpustakaan desa, tepatnya ke sudut tempatku biasa membunuh waktu. "Kalau kau tidak suka dingin. Ayo, kita main di dalam saja yang hangat. Aku bisa menunjukkan padamu beberapa atraksi yang pernah kupelajari. Bagaimana dengan berdiri hanya dengan satu tangan? Aku pernah mempelajarinya dulu. Meski tanganku harus keseleo beberapa kali karenanya. Atau kau bisa menceritakan padaku kisah di buku-buku yang kau baca setahun ini. Aku malas membacanya, aku lebih senang mendengarkan orang lain menceritakannya padaku. Atau…"

Kubiarkan saja kau bicara, mengoceh sesukamu sambil menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku kembali ke pojok nyamanku yang hangat.

Kali ini aku bersumpah tak akan lagi memandang iri mereka yang tertawa di luar sana bermain salju. Karena aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan membagi tawanya denganku di sini.

Dan itulah dirimu…

Teman pertamaku.

Tanpa kusadari, badai salju dalam hatiku mulai mereda.

.

…*…

.

"Jackson! Bangun! Oh, Tuhan. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?! Adikmu sudah menunggu sejak tadi!"

Aku tertawa mendengar teriakan keras ibumu dan mengintip malu-malu dari balik pintu. Menutup mulut saat melihat rambut cokelatmu yang berantakan semakin tampak berantakan setelah kau bergelut dengan bantalmu.

"Aku sudah bangun, Bu…" kau membuka matamu dan duduk di tepi ranjangmu sambil menggerutu pelan.

Bibi menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil menatapmu. "Memangnya kau tak malu apa membiarkan Elsa melihatmu dalam tampang bodohmu ini?"

Kau mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu, tempat di mana aku tengah terkikik pelan sambil mengamatimu, "Oh, hai Elsa. Tumben kau ke sini pagi-pagi sekali," katamu sambil menguap lebar dan mengusap matamu yang merah.

"Bibi menyuruhku datang hari ini untuk membantunya memasak daging asap," aku menunjukkan celemek yang Bibi pinjamkan padaku.

"Dia memperlakukanmu seolah kau adalah pelayan saja. Lebih baik kau tolak saja kalau ibuku menyuruhmu melakukan hal bodoh macam ini, Elsa."

Aku tersenyum dan membantunya merapikan tempat tidur yang kusut. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku senang melakukannya."

Bibi memeluk pundakku dan tersenyum lebar. "Elsa sangat pandai mengolah daging. Lagi pula kasihan dia sendirian di rumah di hari bersalju seperti ini," wanita itu berkata sebelum melenggang menuju dapur sambil tertawa pelan entah untuk apa.

"Kau sendirian di rumah?" tanyamu sambil membasuh muka dengan sebaskom air yang ada di samping ranjangmu. Tergigil sedikit saat merasakan suhunya yang nyaris mendekati beku. "Memangnya pergi ke mana orangtua dan adikmu?"

"Mereka sedang berdagang ke pusat kota," jawabku singkat. "Aku bosan sendirian di rumah. Jadi, saat Bibi menawariku datang dan membantunya, aku dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya."

"Kau itu terlalu baik hati."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau mau membantu?" tawarku.

"Duduk di depan kompor yang hangat dan menontonmu memasak tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya aku sudah berjanji pada Mary untuk mengajaknya bermain di danau yang membeku. Dia akan mengamuk jika aku membatalkannya untuk membantumu. Kau tahu kan, dia sangat pemarah," kau mengambil rompimu dan mengenakannya lalu menutupinya dengan mantel. "Kau mau ikut?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku benci dingin." Aku berjinjit merapikan rambutmu yang terlalu berantakan. "Lagipula aku tak mau mengganggu hari bermainmu dengan Mary."

"Omong kosong. Mary bahkan lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan aku." Kau mengambil sepasang sepatu _ice skating_ yang ada di sudut kamar dan menyampirkannya di pundakmu.

"Itu tidak benar."

"Jack! Kau sudah bangun?!" seorang gadis dengan warna mata dan rambut yang tampak identik denganmu berteriak sambil masuk kamar. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat keberadaanku. "Oh, hei Elsa! Mau bermain dengan kami? Danau di pinggir hutan membeku! Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bermain _ice skating_ denganmu di sana!" ia berteriak riang sambil menarik-narik celemek yang kugunakan. "Ayolah!"

"Maaf, Mary. Aku tak bisa," kataku sambil mengusap rambutnya yang lurus. "Aku tidak menyukai musim dingin."

"Tapi mengapa?" gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Pandangan mata yang sepintas pernah kulihat beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatku nyaris menyerah. "Salju di luar sangat indah. Dan danau yang membeku tampak memantulkan wajahmu saat kau membungkuk di atasnya. Apa kau tak ingin melihatnya, Elsa?"

Kau mencubit pipi adikmu dari belakang dan tertawa mengejek. "Elsa tidak suka udara dingin. Lagipula dia ada di sini untuk membantu Ibu, bodoh." Kata-katanya menyelamatkanku dari kewajiban untuk menuruti keinginan gadis berusia sembilan tahun itu.

"Kalian bermainlah berdua. Aku akan menunggu kalian dengan sepiring daging asap siang nanti," kataku sambil mengikuti mereka menuju pintu keluar. Kulihat Bibi ikut berjalan menghampiri kami. "Kudengar dari penduduk desa jika lapisan es di danau sangat tipis dan mudah pecah, kalian harus hati-hati…"

"Aku tahu Elsa. Aku tahu," kau mengacak rambutku yang pirang pucat sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau mulai terdengar seperti wanita cerewet saja."

"Aku hanya cemas!"

Ia mencubit pipiku gemas dan tertawa. "Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan soalku. Aku bisa melindungi diriku dan Mary." Kau tersenyum kecil saat mengatakannya. "Kuharap suatu saat nanti ketakutanmu pada dingin akan menghilang, Elsa. Jadi aku bisa mengajakmu bermain salju dan menikmati keindahannya."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. "Semoga," lirihku.

Kau menepuk sanggulku pelan. "Aku akan menunggumu hingga saat itu."

"Jack! Ayo cepat!" Mary merengek sambil menarik tanganmu.

"Berhati-hatilah!" Bibi berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kau terkekeh sejenak. "Ya, tentu saja."

Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, aku masih tetep terpaku melihatmu saat kau berjalan pergi setelah tersenyum singkat. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang mengganjal dadaku.

Di sudut hatiku, ingin rasanya aku berlari mengejarmu dan memelukmu. Lalu membawamu kembali ke dalam rumah dan menyelimutimu dengan sebanyak mungkin selimut hangat. Lalu meyakinkan diriku jika kau tak akan pernah jauh dari pandanganku.

Tapi…

"Elsa?" Bibi memanggil namaku.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

.

…*…

.

Kau sangat menyukai es dan salju sejak kita masih anak-anak. Sudah ratusan kali kau mengajakku untuk memainkannya. Perang-perangan bola salju, membuat boneka salju, bermain papan luncur, _ice skating_ , membangun sebuah rumah dari salju atau hanya sekedar membentuk gambar malaikat di salju. Tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Alasannya selalu saja sama—kau bahkan pernah berkata jika kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, aku benci dingin.

Rasa dingin mengingatkanku akan masa-masa kesendirianku sebelum kau datang mengajakku bermain untuk pertama kalinya saat usiaku delapan tahun. Dan aku membencinya. Membenci setiap perasaan kesepian dan ketakutan yang menghampiriku.

Kini sudah sembilan tahun berlalu.

Aku masih saja belum mampu melepaskan ketakutanku akan 'dingin'. Aku juga masih sama pendiam dan penakutnya seperti dulu. Hanya pada beberapa orang terdekat saja aku berani bicara dengan lantang tanpa tergagap. Akupun masih mencintai hobiku membaca buku di sudut perpustakaan. Bahkan, hingga sang penjaga meninggal dan digantikan oleh seorang wanita galak yang tampaknya membenciku—membenci siapapun yang datang ke perpustakaan sebenarnya—aku tetap berkeras untuk datang.

Dan kau juga masih belum berubah. Masih keras kepala untuk berteman denganku. Kau juga masih bersikap sesuka hatimu dan terus membuat onar sehingga membuat orang lain kesal sekaligus tertawa saat kau melakukannya. Kau sering menghibur anak-anak kecil dengan berbagai macam pertunjukan dan trik sulap murahanmu hanya agar dapat membuat mereka tertawa gembira.

Rasanya tak ada yang berubah. Kini hal itu terasa lucu sekaligus menggelikan mengingat kita sama-sama sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Kita sudah dewasa. Banyak anak lain seusia kita yang sudah melepaskan masa bermainnya dan menikah.

Dan sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi kita maupun orang lain jika Bibi, ibumu, mengharapkan aku menjadi pendampingmu suatu saat kelak.

Aku sangat menghargai sikapmu yang tak pernah membahas hal itu di depanku. Aku tahu kau ingin terus menjaga pertemanan yang sudah sembilan tahun terjalin ini. Kau takut aku akan merasa terluka atau terhianati. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi kau tak tahu, sebenarnya aku tak keberatan jika akhirnya aku harus menjadi pendampingmu.

Kau jauh lebih baik dari pemuda lain yang pernah kutemui. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang bisa membuatku tersenyum dan membuka diri. Menghapuskan badai musim dingin yang sempat memenuhi hatiku dan menggantikannya dengan musim semi yang indah.

"Kau mencemaskan sesuatu, Elsa?" Bibi bertanya dengan nada lembut. "Sejak tadi kau melamun saja."

"Maaf," gumamku. Kusiapkan beberapa daging kering yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya untuk menghadapi musim dingin. "Aku hanya sedikit kedinginan," kilahku sambil menarik ujung lengan gaunku yang tebal untuk menguatkan dustaku.

Sayangnya mata Bibi terlalu tajam untuk kutipu.

"Jangan membohongiku, Elsa. Aku tahu kau sedang mencemaskan sesuatu." Bibi mengambil alih tugas membersihkan daging kering yang sedang kulakukan. "Jika kau mencemaskan Jackson dan Mary, sebaiknya kau susul saja mereka ke danau. Aku yakin, mereka pasti senang melihat kedatanganmu."

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Anda, Bibi? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Anda sendirian mengerjakan semua pekerjaan ini kan?"

Bibi menepuk pundakku pelan. "Jangan menghawatirkanku. Penuhi saja kecemasanmu agar kau merasa tenang, Elsa. Yakinkan dirimu jika Jackson dan Mary baik-baik saja baru setelah itu kau kembali ke sini. Setidaknya itu akan sedikit melegakan hatimu."

"Baiklah," gumamku lirih. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirku. "Terima kasih, Bibi."

Aku baru saja mengenakan mantel bulu domba dan sepatu tebalku saat kudengar ramainya suara di luar sana. Tidak, itu bukan suara anak-anak yang bermain. Lagipula mereka tak mungkin bermain di tepi desa yang berbatasan dengan hutan seperti ini. Suara-suara itu lebih terdengar seperti suara serombongan orang yang menjerit saling bersahutan.

Suara gedor pintu dan teriakan-teriakan bernada panik menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. Di tengah-tengah suara yang meraung di tengah heningnya musim dingin, kudengar pula isak tangis yang terdengar familier. Isak tangis Mary.

"Elsa! Apa yang terjadi?!" Mendengar kericuhan dari luar, Bibi menyusulku ke ruang tamu.

"A-aku tidak tahu…"

Dibukanya pintu dan dapat kulihat wajah-wajah panik para penghuni desa. Di depan mereka, tubuh mungil Mary tampak gemetar ketakutan meski selimut besar sudah membungkusnya. Gadis itu terisak, matanya merah dan pipinya yang biasanya dihiasi rona sehat tampak pucat bagaikan salju yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

"Jack! Dia…"

"…menyelamatkan Mary…"

"Esnya retak…"

"Kita tak bisa menyelamatkannya…"

"…membeku…"

"Mati."

"Maaf…"

Suara-suara saling bersahutan di sekelilingku. Memberikanku sebuah gambaran pecah tentang seorang pemuda yang tenggelam di antara air yang membeku dengan kepingan-kepingan es melayang di sekelilingnya. Dapat kulihat pula mata coklat yang berkedip-kedip pelan sebelum akhirnya menutup sempurna bersamaan dengan gelembung udara yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir tipisnya. Dan rambut coklat yang berkibar pelan terbelai oleh aliran air yang tenang menyertai tubuh kurusnya yang kini mendarat tenang di dasar danau yang gelap.

Itu kau. Yang tenggelam itu tubuhmu. Mata yang terpejam itu matamu. Rambut yang berkibar itu rambutmu, rambutmu yang kutata pagi tadi.

Kau…

..telah pergi…

…meninggalkanku.

Kurasakan beberapa tubuh memelukku dan mencurahiku dengan banyak air mata. Jeritan dan isakan terdengar di sekelilingku meneriakkan namamu berulang kali. Tatapan kasihan yang dilemparkan para penduduk desa menghujaniku, memberikan empati palsu yang hanya merupakan bagian dari tata krama saja.

Tapi semuanya kini mulai terasa hambar bagiku. Pandanganku memburam, seolah-olah ada badai besar yang menutupi pandanganku. Tubuhku terasa kaku, bagai mati dalam kebekuan—sama sepertimu. Telingaku menuli. Dan otakku terus berdengung, berputar dan memutar kenangan-kenangan tentangmu berulang kali.

" _Elsa…"_

" _Elsa…"_

" _Ayo bermain!"_

Badai dalam diriku… muncul kembali…

Dan tidak akan pernah berhenti lagi.

.

…*…

.

Mayatmu tak pernah ditemukan.

Tenggelam dalam dasar danau yang tak diketahui kedalamannya. Bahkan, saat musim semi mulai datang dan aku mulai meninggalkan mantel-mantel wol tebal, tubuhmu tak pernah muncul ke permukaan. Tapi aku tak pernah lelah menunggumu, terus duduk di bawah pohon cemara di tepi danau, mendengar bisik-bisik warga desa yang mulai mengarang cerita tentang arwahmu yang bergentayangan di tempat itu. Kadang Mary atau Bibi menemaniku, sekedar untuk berbagi kenangan tentang dirimu. Namun lebih banyak kuhabiskan waktuku sendirian.

Di hari-hari cerah, kadang kubacakan buku-buku yang kubawa dengan nada keras, memenuhi ajakan bermainmu dulu, dengan harapan aku dapat melihatmu sekali lagi. Tapi kau tak memenuhi panggilanku, justru anak-anak yang tengah berenang di tepian danaulah yang datang dan duduk mengelilingiku, menikmati kisah yang kubacakan dengan wajah kagum. Ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi yang dulu kau tunjukkan padaku.

Namun itu semua tak dapat lama kunikmati.

"Elsa," pagi itu, genap dua tahun setelah kepergianmu, kudengar suara Ibuku memanggilku. "Mau pergi ke mana kau, Sayang?"

Aku menunduk. "Danau," lirihku.

"Lagi?" dapat kurasakan tatapan matanya yang lembut menatapku dengan khawatir. "Elsa, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tak menyakiti diriku, Ibu."

"Jack sudah meninggal."

"Aku tahu itu…"

Wanita yang telah melahirkanku itu menepuk kepalaku pelan sambil tersenyum. "Siang ini akan ada seorang pemuda dari desa sebelah yang akan datang untuk melamarmu."

Aku menunduk, tak ingin melihat wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi keriput pertanda usia yang semakin menua. Bibirku terasa kelu. "Apakah… apakah aku harus melakukannya?" tanyaku lirih, tak berharap ia mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah sembilan belas tahun, Sayang. Semua teman-temanmu sudah menikah. Tidakkah kau iri dengan mereka?" Tak mendengar jawaban dariku, Ibu memutuskan untuk menepuk pundakku pelan. "Jack juga tak akan bahagia jika melihatmu terus meratapi kepergiannya, Elsa. Kau harus mengikhlaskan dirinya dan meraih kebahagianmu sendiri."

Aku hanya diam, tak menjawab.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik dan temui pemuda itu, Elsa."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kutatap hamparan putih salju yang membentang sepanjang pemandangan dari jendela rumahku. Perpustakaan desa dengan anak-anak yang bermain riang di halamannya membawaku dalam kenangan masa lalu yang terus menghantuiku selama beberapa tahun ini.

" _Elsa, ayo bermain!"_

Maaf.

Masa untuk bermain kini telah usai.

Selamat tinggal, Jack…

Selamat tinggal…

.

…*…

.

Api menyala, membakar kayu yang mulai memendek di bawahnya dan mengubahnya menjadi arang. Percikan-percikan panasnya menyembur keluar dari perapian yang membara dan melemparkannya ke dekatku. Nyaris menyentuh tumpukan kain yang membalut tubuh ringkihku.

Kayu yang terus memendek termakan api, sama seperti umur manusia. Saat api membakar sang kayu kehidupan hingga ujung, maka kematian akan menjemput. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa panjang kayu kehidupan yang kita miliki, bisa puluhan atau ratusan tahun, namun bisa juga hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Mungkin aku termasuk salah satu orang yang beruntung karena kayu kehidupanku panjang. Hingga kulitku tak lagi seputih dan semulus dulu, mataku tak lagi bercahaya seperti dulu dan suaraku tak selembut dulu, aku masih hidup.

Lebih dari dua per tiga abad telah kulalui. Tiap kali aku menatap cermin, tak lagi kulihat sosok gadis muda berambut pirang pucat balas menatapku, yang ada hanyalah sosok wanita tua kurus dengan kulit keriput dan rambut yang telah berubah putih seluruhnya.

"Nenek…" seorang gadis mungil menyelinap di antara kedua kakiku dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. "Bolehkah aku bermain salju di luar?" ia bertanya dengan mata yang dibuat melebar dan berkaca-kaca memohon.

Kubelai rambut pirang gadis itu dengan sayang dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Kalau kau tak takut dingin, kau boleh melakukannya, cucuku."

"Tapi… apa itu aman?" tanyanya dengan mata yang membulat lebar. "Ibu berkata jika bermain di musim dingin itu sangat berbahaya. Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Jack Frost akan melindungimu di musim dingin."

Dia mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat basah sambil menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Siapa itu Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost… dia adalah seorang pemuda remaja yang mencintai musim dingin. Dia suka bersenang-senang dan sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dia akan melindungi siapapun anak-anak yang bermain di musim dingin dan meliputi mereka dengan kebahagiaan yang disebarkannya." Aku mengusap kembali rambut coklatnya. "Kau akan aman di luar sana."

"Apa Jack Frost sama seperti Kelinci Paskah atau Peri Gigi yang akan membawakan anak-anak kebahagiaan, Nenek?"

"Entahlah." Melihat wajahnya yang berkerut kesal karena merasa dibohongi, aku tertawa. "Aku tak dapat menyamakannya dengan mereka. Tapi dia akan membuatmu gembira."

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang bisa Jack Frost lakukan!"

"Dia… bisa membuat es dan membekukan hidungmu," aku mencubit hidung mungilnya dan tertawa pelan.

Gadis mungil itu memelukku erat dan tertawa riang, membisikkan kata-kata jika dia menyayangiku sebelum berlari riang menuju hamparan putih tempat teman-temannya menunggu.

Aku kembali menatap bayangan api. Sesekali membodohi diriku sendiri yang membuat sosokmu terdengar seperti sebuah kisah karangan. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan sambil menikmati perasaan aneh yang menyerangku. Perasaan rindu dan kasih sayang yang sudah lama coba kulupakan namun tak mampu kulakukan.

"Jack… tunggu aku…" lirihku.

Perlahan, bayangan api yang ada di hadapanku padam dan berubah menjadi hamparan salju putih. Di ujung padang putih ini, kulihat bayangan seseorang yang berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

" _Elsa, ayo bermain!"_

Suaramu menyambutku.

.

…*…

.

"El…"

"Elsa…"

"Bangun, Elsa…"

Aku mengusap mataku dan menggeliat malas di atas ranjang. Saat pandanganku mulai fokus, kulihat seorang pemuda mengambang di atas tubuhku dengan sebuah cengiran lebar tak absen dari wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Elsa! Hei, lihat! Musim dingin sudah datang lagi!"

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali dan mendudukkan tubuhku. "Jack?"

"Yeah, ini aku, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan datang ke kamarmu sambil melayang?" katanya sambil bersalto di atas ranjangku dan menatapku dengan kepala yang terbalik.

Kurasakan kebingungan menyerangku. "Jack, bukankah seharusnya rambutmu berwarna cokelat?"

Kali ini giliran dia yang tak mengerti. "Elsa? Kau masih belum bangun? Atau kau masih bermimpi?" dia bertanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Bukankah sejak awal kau mengenalku kau tahu jika rambutku sudah berwarna putih?"

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari bibirku. "Maaf, kurasa kau benar. Aku masih bermimpi dan menghubung-hubungkannya dengan dunia nyata." Kugunakan sarung tanganku sebelum menyentuh apapun.

"Untuk apa kau gunakan benda itu?"

"Tentu saja agar aku tak membekukan benda atau melukai orang lain, bukan?"

Jack hanya tertawa saja melihatku dan menggoyangkan tongkatnya di udara sambil menciptakan beberapa butiran salju yang melayang pelan ke lantai. "Mengapa kau harus khawatir akan itu, Elsa? Bukankah kekuatanmu itu cantik? Aku sangat suka motif esmu yang menyerupai bunga itu ataupun kristal es yang keren yang sering kau buat! Mengapa kau tak menyukainya?"

"Aku benci kekuatan ini. Aku benci perasaan dingin yang ditimbulkannya."

"Kau masih saja mengatakan hal itu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'masih', Jack Frost," protesku sambil merapikan rambutku yang acak-acakan akibat tidur. "Seingatku ini kali pertama aku mengatakannya padamu."

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memasang wajah menyebalkan. "Entah. Aku hanya merasa ingin bicara seperti itu saja."

"Kau memang selalu bersikap seenakmu sendiri."

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya sambil membentuk sebuah kelinci dari salju di udara. Kelinci itu berlompatan di sekitarku dan menyusup masuk ke dalam selimutku hingga membuatku tertawa geli saat merasakan tubuhnya yang dingin bersinggungan dengan gaun tidur tipisku.

"Hei, geli!"

Kau terkekeh tak mengacuhkan protesku. Kau hanya menjentikkan jarimu dan seketika kelinci salju itu pecah hingga berupah menjadi kepingan salju yang berputar-putar dan menari di sekitarku. Satu serpihannya menyentuh hidungku dan membuatnya membeku barang sejenak.

"Ini hebat…" gumamku sambil menengadahkan tanganku menangkap beberapa butir salju yang jatuh. Aku turun dari ranjangku dan berlarian mengelilingi ruangan seperti saat aku masih anak kecil, mengamati salju yang turun entah dari mana.

"Kau juga bisa melakukannya kalau kau mau mempelajarinya," dia melayang di hadapanku dan menatap mataku dengan sepasang mata birunya dalam-dalam.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajariku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menawariku?!" kulemparkan bantalku ke arahnya walau kutahu itu percuma saja karena bantal bulu itu hanya akan menembus tubuhnya dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Ia tertawa mengejekku. "Pergi saja kau!"

Dia mendarat di lantai dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tongkat kayu berujung bengkok miliknya. Matanya membulat memelas. "Kau mengusirku, Elsa?"

Perutku tiba-tiba terasa mulas. "Bukan begitu… hanya saja… mungkin aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tak mau mengajarkan padaku…" gumamku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain. "Padahal aku ingin kekuatan ini akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang membahagiakan banyak orang, seperti kekuatanmu."

"Dengan bayaran jika keberadaanmu tidak diakui?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kurasa itu masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan jika hanya membawa kesengsaraan bagi orang lain."

"Kau terlalu baik, Elsa." Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan. Tersenyum pelan lalu mencubit hidungku sambil tertawa lebar. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka pengajaran yang serius seperti yang dilakukan oleh para mentormu itu!"

"Apakah itu berarti kau mau mengajariku?"

"Ya, tapi dengan satu syarat." Dia menarik kedua sarung tanganku hingga terlepas dan menggenggamnya erat dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain menciptakan lebih banyak salju yang melayang di kamarku—dan aku sangat menyesal untuk para pelayan yang harus membersihkannya nanti. "Ayo kita lakukan sambil bermain!"

.

…END…

.

**Author's Note:**

> **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Setting kisah ini mungkin semi canon dan agak beda dengan kisah aslinya. Dalam benakku, masa ketika Jack mati sekitar tahun 1700 sementara masa Elsa hidup sekitar tahun 1800. Dan di bagian awal, usia Elsa dan Jack 8 tahun, lalu saat Jack mati usianya 17 tahun, sementara saat Elsa tua usianya 75 tahun. Dan setting saat Elsa bertemu Jack di dunia frozen itu adalah saat usianya Elsa 17 tahun.**
> 
> **Inspirasinya datang saat sedang tidur siang dan kebayang-bayang tugas nggambar dari kakak saya untuk cover puisinya dengan judul 'Zima' (yang aku lalaikan) atau**  
>  **зима**  
>  **dalam bahasa Rusia yang artinya musim dingin.**
> 
> **Aku tahu kisah ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, maka dari itu aku mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. ^_^**


End file.
